


Enter At Your Own Risk

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saya wants to spend a little time with her new teammates and friends Am and Luna, but her timing isn't the best. Takes place during the U20.





	Enter At Your Own Risk

The first round of the Under 20 had been rather easy at first, but Saya had noticed that as teams started to fill the slots, the pressure was starting to get to even an idol like her. Luckily, all three of them had earned enough points where between their latest wins, they’d just advanced to the next round, and Saya had a feeling that her new friends would be in the mood to celebrate with her. It was just a question of how they’d all be celebrating…

Saya took a deep breath as she opens the door to their dressing room, her teammates both too distracted to notice. She could see Am’s eyes shut, leaned in, and she had one hand on Luna’s waist as the other was resting on the table. Luna barely was seated on the table, close to the edge as she could manage with one hand grabbing at the fabric of Am’s stage outfit, and Saya can tell in an instant that they’re liplocking.

She can feel her eyes widen as she tries to contain the excitement, the urge to congratulate them in a way that will carry through the halls and barely manage to be drowned out by the cheers of the main stadium as they watch matches on the big screens.

“I…”

That’s when they both turn to her, Luna blushing so hard her face is darker than her hair while Am’s face has gone white as a sheet.

“It’s okay,” she tells them, closing the door behind her. “I didn’t myu-n to scare either of you. I just thought… well, we won.”

Luna nods slowly, convinced steam is rising from her face. She’s relieved she didn’t try to french kiss Am. “Y-yeah?”

“Look, I can keep my mouth shut, okay? Myu don’t have to worry about any magazines finding out. I promise!” Saya tries to give them a grin, but she can feel the tension in the air, and it’s different from when they needed cheering up earlier. She knows what angry fans with unchecked crushes can do to a following, given stories from close ex-idol friends of hers.

Am’s jaw drops as Luna takes her hand, some of the color returning to her face as she feels Luna squeeze it. “L-look, I kind of need this job. It’s important to me, and I’ve held onto everything at the center of my world because of it.” Saya can hear Am’s voice shaking as she contains her emotions better than anyone there would’ve expected.

“I… understand. I have my own reasons for being an idol, too, and some people don’t like talking about theirs, do they?” She takes a few steps into the room. “You two seem to really care about each other. I think you’ll last, even after your idol days.”

Luna had started to cool off some, helping her to think more clearly about the current situation. “Thank you.” She laces her fingers between Am’s, giving her hand another light squeeze. “I- no, we trust you. Please don’t break it.”

Am bites her lip, pauses for a moment, then looks at her hand, supported by Luna’s. She pulls Luna’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a small, soft kiss to the back of it. “It means a lot to us that you’re supporting our relationship. If there’s something we can do to repay you, especially me…”

“No need! I’m just happy to see romance blooming. More importantly, congrats on our getting past the first round! I look forward to more fights in the tournament with myu!”

All three of them smiled at that.


End file.
